Clovis Akecheta
Personality He is extremely eager to meet new people, he loves video games and anything martial arts. As a child he never had many friends, but now that he does he has begun to be more himself, which means a lot of jokes. to deal with the stress of the situation he has been thrust in , he has been making jokes nonstop to lessen the tension. He often tries to not let things get to him, he believes that one should not worry and just enjoy life. Apperance Has tan skin , black hair and brown eyes. He is well built do to living off the land and studying various martial arts. He is 5'11. Almost always has a smile on his face. Clovis almost always wears a red hoodie with a metal pin attached to it. during battle he wears a sleevless variant of it, along with a pair of golden boxing gloves. Relationships Kelsey Alexander: One of his teachers at gekkokan. Almost had to fight him on his first dark hour, but they ended up fighting shadows instead. Asareli Mendoza: Clovis thinks of Asa as a friends, with both of them having their love of martial arts in common. Rose: While Clovis and Rose have never really talked at length, he thinks of her as a friend. To him it doesn't really matter that she is a shadow, to him she is still just rose. Seto: Turns out his hair was dyed. He was among one of the people who killed seto, although he doesn't dwell on it. Tamiko: Clovis thinks she is a nice girl, kinda cute. He is happy for her and yoshio. Avalon: Ava and Clovis have had a rocky relationship, they once had an argument on the roof, but Everything seems okay now. Rie: Clovis doesn't like Rie, he doesn't hate her, but any time she comes near something bad usually happens, so he views her as a bad omen. Jin: Has an okay relationship with him, but hates how he tries to order him around. Seiji: A friend, but not a best or even a close friend. Yoshio: Clovis thinks as yoshio as a close friend, as he was there when he got sun as his new persona. Persona Weapon: Martial Arts Persona: Sun wukong Apperance: He can shapshift, but outside of battle takes the form of a boy around clovis age. In battle he shows his true form of the monkey king. Arcana: Stregnth ''Abilities: Wind and phyiscal '' Sun is very much like clovis, always with a smile and a joke. he is incredibly acrobatic and strong. a talented martial artist, he carries a staff that can change size. Story His father is a native American and his mother Japanese. He was home schooled and hasn't had a great social live so decides to spend his major highschool years in his mothers home city. He learned most of his martial arts from his parents, his father was a boxer and his mothers father owned a dojo. Since he never had many friends he would often spend a lot of time playing video games (tekken being his favorite) and oldschool anime (his favorite anime is gundam). Clovis had spent a good time in the wilderness, and as such knows how to handle a gun and survive in the woods. He was also trained in kendo by his grandfather, but he never really picked it up, instead sticking to martial arts. On his second night he was about to go for a walk when outside he noticed Kelsey Alexander and Tamotsu Kurai. After a brief interrogation by Kelsey on what Clovis knew about the dark hour the group was attacked by shadows. In the ensuing battle Clovis awakend to fujin and dispatched 2 mayas. During the events of the first blood hour, Clovis was stuck in the bathroom with a stumache ache. Clovis eventually became the boxing champion of tatsumi port island, beating out all the other highschools boxing teams. He now turns his eyes to other martial arts. After the destruction of dark hour Clovis went on to become a professional boxer, eventually climbing up the ranks and becoming a hopeful for the championship belt. He kept in touch with all of his friends from Gekkoukan, never forgetting his time there. His younger brother also followed in his footsteps, leaving america to come to japan to visit their parents former home. Stats STG: 5 END: 4 MGC: 1 AGL: 4 LUK:1 Trivia *Clovis` fighting stlye is based off of the character "bob" and "steve"from tekken. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcyxMUcMSPo) *His Clothing style is very similar to the demi-fiend *Sun's human form is based off the character jin mori from the manwha god of highschool. * Category:Characters Category:Strength